


Крыша – место (нашей) встречи

by Bronze_soul



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Eating Disorders, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Non-Linear Narrative, Open to Interpretation, POV First Person, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronze_soul/pseuds/Bronze_soul
Summary: rachie — My RBillie Eilish — listen before i go
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Крыша – место (нашей) встречи

**Author's Note:**

> rachie — My R  
> Billie Eilish — listen before i go

Я прикрыла дверь и повернулась. У края раскинув руки стояла девушка. Ветер трепал ее волосы и одежду. Я сделала несколько шагов вперёд, чтобы увидеть ее лицо. Она улыбалась с закрытыми глазами.  
— Хей, — позвала я,  
Девушка открыла глаза и повернула голову.  
Лицо ее было спокойным. Умиротворенным. И худым.  
Она махнула мне кистью руки, не опуская ее.  
И снова отвернулась.  
Я подошла к краю и села, свесив ноги, невдалеке от девушки.  
Ни одна из нас наверное и не собиралась начинать разговор. В них не было смысла. Что собственно необычного в том, чтобы встретить кого-то на крыше в полночь.  
Ничего, очевидно.  
Несмотря на время, далеко внизу, ездили машины.  
Город и не думал засыпать и успокаиваться  
— Нравится вид, да?  
Не сказать, что я удивилась.  
— Да, пожалуй.  
Мы молчали дальше.  
Она издала тихий вздох. Может не хотела привлекать внимание. Чуть повернув голову, я видела как она села и, заправив волосы за уши, оперлась ладонями за спиной.  
Снова закрыла глаза.  
Я сделала так же.  
В тот раз я не прыгнула.  
Она тоже. Даже если не собиралась.  
Нас обнаружил охранник, проводивший обход.  


Мне хотелось быть той, кто предложит ей "сбежать вместе". Но я знала, что не способна на это.

— Ты сделаешь это?  
Она изобразила улыбку.  
— А ты?  
Я не ожидала вопроса. Это было обидно.  
Сжав губы, я вперлась нахмуренным взглядом в улицу далеко внизу.

— Хочешь покричать от злости?  
Я вопросительно повернула к ней голову.  
— Говорят, помогает, — она пожала плечами.

— Как тебя зовут?  
Она подняла брови, не поворачиваясь.  
Затем опустила.  
Молчала.  
Пару раз она открывала рот, но так ничего и не сказала в тот день.

— Кэлли.  
Ничего не уточняя. Но я поняла о чем она.  
В горле клокотал вопрос. Стоит ли мне сказать свое имя. Сказать ли ей, что ее имя красивое.  
Что сказать.

Однажды она не пришла.  
Я не знала, сделала ли она это вчера. Просто не пришла.  
Я не знала, волнует ли меня это настолько, чтобы бежать узнавать.  
Впервые за долгое время меня волновала кто-то другая помимо себя.  
Я надеялась, завтра она придет, и я спрошу у нее чуть больше.

Она включила музыку.  
Зачем, кто знает. Она не знает, нравится ли мне такая музыка.  
Что-то энергичное, и, пожалуй, мне бы не понравилось.  
Если бы не текст.  
Про крышу, про разговоры, про проблемы и других людей.

* * *

Девушка закашлялась.  
Я дернулась вперёд, аккуратно заглядывая ей в лицо.  
— Вам помочь?  
Она поднимает голову.  
У меня комок встаёт поперек горла. Ладонь колет. Сердце делает резкий удар. Словно хочет сбежать.  
Сбежать хочу и я.  
Я любила ее больше года, она и понятия не имела.  
Глаза щиплет. Я надеюсь, что не выгляжу жалкой.  
Что сказать ей. И стоит ли.

* * *

Она кажется пытается заговорить, но у меня нет сил и рта открыть.  
Эта встреча всколыхнула тяжёлые забытые эмоции и мысли.  
Как бы я хотела объяснить ей, что со мной. Успокоить. Я не знаю слов для этого. 

Однажды я притащила на крышу шахматы. Она удивленно хмыкнула. Я не была уверена, но, возможно, она даже улыбнулась краешком губ.  
А после мы сидели поджав ноги и играли в тишине.  
Как оказалось, она играет в шахматы намного лучше меня.  
Я не умею совсем.

Тепло.  
Ветровка лежит рядом с ней.  
Я впервые вижу ее в футболке.  
Я сижу справа, вижу тонкие руки, выступающие вены, торчащие локти. Краем глаза.  
Кажется она не боится, что я это вижу.  
Я поднимаю руки и смотрю на них.  
В полосах, царапинах и не заживших ранках.  
Провожу пальцами по левой руке от запястья к локтю и обратно, ногтями, царапая.  
Они выглядят здоровее, чем её.

А потом я очнулась в больнице, когда меня в полубессознательном состоянии укладывали на кровать.  
— Можно. Пожалуйста. Мне нужно позвонить кое-кому. Сказать, что я в порядке. Это важно.  
Но я не в порядке. И это смешно. Я не смеюсь.  
Медсестра кажется довольно удивилась. Я слышала переговаривающиеся голоса.  
Держать глаза открытыми было тяжело. Темнота втягивала.  
Потом у меня спросили, кому звонить  
Замешкавшись, я таки сказала контакт "крыша".  
Телефон включили на громкую связь и положили рядом на подушку. Я молилась, чтобы она взяла трубку.  
Нужно ли ей это. Боится ли она так, как боялась я.  
Гудки прекратились.  
— Талифа?  
И, мне показалось, я чуть не заплакала от ее голоса.  
Я не плачу при других.  
— Аэм хей привет, — голос был слабоват, я боялась, она меня не услышит. — Я сегодня не приду, попала в больницу из-за потери крови.  
Она хмыкнула.  
Я любила слушать голоса. Привязывалась к ним. С ней мы говорили мало.  
Я молчала, не зная, как выразить свою просьбу.  
— Не уходи без меня ладно?  
Она фыркнула.  
— Замётано, — я слышала в ее голосе улыбку, — выползай из своей потери крови, — и положила трубку.

Я слушала песни исполнительницы, которую она включала.  
И плакала.  
Впервые за долгое время.  
_пойдем не крышу  
я хочу видеть мир, когда останусь бездыханной  
не говори что любовь вечна, оставь этот пафос  
оставь меня, как всегда  
если нуждаешься во мне и хочешь видеть  
торопись, ведь я скоро ухожу  
извинения не спасут меня  
извини, я не знаю что может  
извини нет выхода другого  
разве что  
вниз  
чувствуешь, вкус слез на моих щеках  
это соль боли что длилась год  
я не в порядке я так разбита  
не говори что я одна важна  
оставь меня  
если нуждаешься во мне и хочешь видеть  
торопись ведь я скоро ухожу  
извинения не спасут меня  
извини я не знаю что может  
извини нет выхода другого  
разве что  
вниз  
передай моим друзьям что я люблю их  
и буду скучать  
но не извиняюсь  
передай моим друзьям что я люблю их  
и буду скучать  
мне жаль_

Мы раскинули руки и кричали в темное небо. Всю ненависть. Все проблемы. Туда, в это темное бездушное небо.  
Было поздно.  
Уходить не хотелось.


End file.
